Hold Me Rewrite
by Really-A-Dopey-1
Summary: It's finally here! Going to be longer then 7 chapters!
1. The MixUp

Now everyone has heard the story. Harry was saving this and Harry saving that. Nowhere does it say Ron saving this or Ron saving that. Does it say neither Hermione saving this or Hermione saving that? Well Hermione has done so much and no one has any idea what she has gone through. All the sacrifices she had to make to get where she is and where she was. No one cared and no one asked. No one really paid one of the least bits of attention to her. Well, that is what she thought, but there was one. Only one person knew what had actually happened and what extent of which she had to go through. He and he alone knew how much of a hero she really was, and no, I am not talking about Albus Dumbledore, he was oblivious to what she had gone through. Do you really want to know what she had to go through? Well I guess it is only fair to tell. Severus Snape.

* * *

July 16, 1998

Dear Diary,

It is I again. I have bad news this time. I am not going to fill these pages today with something happy or cheerful.

My mother came home today crying. I had never seen her cry before and so naturally, I asked what was wrong. She told me that my grandma was going to die if she did not get a kidney transplant soon. She also said that that was not it either. My grandpa has a deadly cancer. He could treat it and he could live. Nevertheless, he could never get rid of it and…well; if the treatment does not work then he would die.

I do not know what to do. I am trying to be strong because my grandparents do not know that I know for they have asked my mother not tell me.

Hermione

* * *

That was the first thing he had read when he noticed that he and Miss Granger has accidentally swapped journals when they ran into each other earlier that day. He never knew that the Gryffindor know-it-all had family problems or problems of any kind in her life. She seemed so normal and so at peace with life, well, excluding the whole Second War issue. That was until he read the next entry.

* * *

July 30, 1998

Dear Diary,

My grandpa is in the hospital now. He cannot really walk too much and has spasms of pain every so often. I cannot take it any more. I cannot stand seeing him in so much pain. In all the potion books, I have and all the healing and Medi-Witch books I still cannot find a cure for my grandparents.

I hate myself. It seems that it is my entire fault. I go to Hogwart's to learn magic and all sorts of things but I cannot find a cure for either of them. I am debating whether I should write my professor. I am sure he would know something. He is the smartest man I know, and I am not talking about Albus Dumbledore, I am talking about Severus Snape. I am sure he would know, but there is a problem.

Why would he want to help the Gryffindor know-it-all Mudblood?

Hermione

* * *

He could not believe what he had read. She called herself a Mudblood. No muggleborn he knew every called themselves that.

* * *

When Hermione got to her room, she flopped down her bed and sighed. She had had a crazy day. It was her last year at Hogwart's and her professors were loading them down with homework. N.E.W.T.'s were coming up soon and they were all getting prepared for them.

Hermione sat up, opened her bag, and took out her journal. When she opened it, she found it full of nothing but notes on potions. She then realized that she picked up the wrong journal when she and professor Snape had ran into each other.

* * *

Severus was so intrigued in what he read that he copied it, put it into another journal for later reading, and would update itself when she wrote something new. He had just put the journal into his desk when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." he said in a sharp voice. Hermione Granger entered the room and she had a journal with her, his journal.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" he sneered at her. Usually he would not have cared about her feelings but after reading what he had, he felt something give a tug deep inside of him when he said what he did.

"Um, earlier when we ran into each other I grabbed the wring journal and was returning It.," she said holding it out to him. He snatched it out of her hand and turned away from her. When he noticed that she was not leaving he turned back to her.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?" he asked her feeling another tug deep inside.

"I was wondering if I could have my journal back, sir," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, yes." he opened another drawer in his desk and took out her journal and handed it to her.

"Thank you, sir," said Hermione taking the journal and walking out of his office. When she was gone and out of earshot he muttered to himself.

"How do you do this to me? My heart is starting to melt." he sighed, entered a door leading to his chambers, and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! This is pretty much the same, but I have had a BETA and some things were changed. So review and tell me how you like it!

Amanda


	2. Past Reflection

Not many people knew it but Severus Snape did know how to love. When he was younger, he had loved his wife so much it hurt. That's right, it is what I said, he had a wife. Nevertheless, she was gone now, gone where no one alive can go. She had died giving birth to his daughter, his beautiful daughter. His wife's name was Asamerlida Snape. She was the only person that loved him. The only person he let himself love and love him. She had gotten around all of his defenses and melted his cold and bitter heart and he had loved her so for being able to do that, in inedible. Then she had gone, as quick as a storm she was gone.

His daughter on the other hand was the reason why he switched sides. He did not want her to have the life he had. He wanted her to grow up with love and care, all the love and care he; a weak and heartbroken man could give to the tiny Angel in his arms. What she deserved from the moment she was born into this cruel and cold world. She had also looked just like her mother. Her light honey hair and sparkling green eyes had instantly caused him to think of one name and one name only that would only work for his little Angel. He had named his daughter after his wife as a last tribute to her, to show that even through time and death he would still love her, and to this day his broken heart still loved her.

You might ask, well, where is your daughter now? What happened to her to have her talked about in pas tense? Well, his wife was not a pureblood, she, unbelievably was muggleborn, which caused many problems for him, especially in the Dark Lords eyes. The Dark Lord had eventually found out about his wife and daughter after she died. This news had enraged him. How could Severus, one of his most valuable assets sink that low? So he did Severus a 'favor' to 'clean' up the mess. He went and killed his daughter. She was only a few says old. That had caused Severus to close his heart up completely and to close up emotionally.

He had never even realized that he had fallen in love with her until it was too late. He tried to tell her that it was dangerous to stay with him but she would not listen. She loved him to damn much and she was just as stubborn as he was which at times was very difficult for Severus.

His heart had never reopened to anyone before and now it was starting to defrost. Just because of Hermione Granger. She had slipped under his wards a moment and now he was going to melt. He was still nursing his heart and now it was going to be broken again, he would die of a broken heart. He knew that no matter what would happen it would be a cold day in Hell if she ever loved him back.

He was not saying that he loved her; just that he was starting to feel again. That was better that not feeling atoll.

* * *

I changed this chapter quite a bit and added more!

Amanda


	3. Bad News

Severus sat down at his desk. It had been a week since she had written anything and he was starting to wonder. He opened the drawer to his desk and took out the journal. He opened it up and waited.

Severus had eventually waited almost an hour before she started to write.

* * *

December 5, 1999

Dear Diary,

Why does everyone hate me so? I know why all the Slytheryn's ignore me and call me "Mudblood" and try to hex me, but why does everyone else. I have friends and family, but its still not enough. I want to feel loved. I haven't felt loved since God knows when.

Me and Ron got into another fight today. He tried to kiss me. I told him that I only loved him like a brother and that made him madder.

Harry, thankfully didn't take sides. He went and looked at both sides of the problem and he said that he won't take sides. He spoke with me later this evening and told me that it was alright. I feel so bad for him. Ron is mad at him for not taking his side and Harry feels like he is losing everyone.

He's going to have me stay at Grimuald Palace the whole summer, he's afraid that Voldemort might came and try and kill me and my parents. I'll finish writing later, I got a letter from Mum.

* * *

'Poor, poor girl. I wish I could help her.' he thought. He wondered what her mother wanted of her and thought that she might write about it later so he put the journal back in the desk and went to his chamber and to bed, all the while dreaming of a certain know-it-all Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione set her quill down and went over to the letter that had just dropped onto her bed. She picked it up and opened it sitting on the edge of her bed. There were big blotches all over the letter. Wet blotches.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I know that you are very busy with all of your school work and friends, but I just want you to know that Grandpa died last night in the hospital. Before he died he was asked to be cremated and so he was this afternoon. There will be no funeral. Grandma has fallen into depression and me and your father are taking a few days from work and help her out.

Love Mum

* * *

Hermione couldn't take it. She ran into her bathroom and flung open the median cabinet and brought out her knife. Tears were streaming down her face. She sat down on the toilet and rolled up her sleeves. Bringing the cool knife to her skin she slowly cut her wrists. She felt no pain when she did this. She never went deep, just enough to make her bleed for a while.

Harry and Ron were very touchy feely people so she always healed her cuts afterwards and no scars appeared afterwards. She really didn't know what made her turn to cutting. One day she tried it and liked how it made her feel. As if she had been released momentarily from the world, all her problems, and so much more.

Taking her wand out she quickly healed herself and got ready for bed. She put her diary away and thought to herself that she would write in it tomorrow perhaps. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day for her. She didn't have to be a Seer to know that. Just thinking about what was going on in her life could tell her that much, even more so.

* * *

Well, I didn't change much here.

Amanda


	4. The Night After

Hermione woke up the next morning. Everything that had happened the night before came rushing back into her had and the tears came running down her cheek. She got up and got her journal and an ink well.

* * *

December 6, 1999

Dear Diary,

I cannot bear to write the words that were in my mother's letter so I will paste it in this journal.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I know that you are very busy with all of your schoolwork and friends, but I just want you to know that Grandpa died last night in the hospital. Before he died, he asked to be cremated and not buried as his last wish and so he was this afternoon. There will be no funeral. Grandma has fallen into depression and your father and I are taking a few days from our work to go and help her out at home.

Love Mum

* * *

I am now going to get ready for class and act as if nothing had happened.

Hermione

* * *

Severus put the journal down and thought to himself. This girl, no, woman, was in so much pain. "Like I Am." he thought bitterly to himself. "How can she hold it all in?" he asked himself.

No one deserved that, no one. Even though she was a know-it-all Gryffindor and a muggleborn, it should not have mattered. She and everyone else do not deserve to live like that. She, trying to help save the world and not knowing if she'll have a family there for her to go to afterwards and her friends as well.

"How can she live each day not knowing what will happen and what might not to come? To dread and dwell on something like that at her age." Severus was now muttering to himself. When he realized he was he put the journal away and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione was on his mind all the way, as if it was since he had started reading her journal, diary thing. He could not help it. He was even starting to have dreams of her. Sighing he tried to clear his head. It was going to be a long day.

Hermione set her journal down and got up off her bed and into her closet. She grabbed her uniform and robes and headed to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Hermione grabbed her school bag, let her Head Girls rooms, and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her mind was full of worry and she could not help on what would happen if her grandparents died.

"Harry, please pass the marmalade," asked Hermione as she buttered up her toast.

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione? Your all pale." said Harry handing her the jar. Hermione glared at him a moment then answered his question.

"I am perfectly fine, Harry." said Hermione sharply. Harry had learned a long time ago that it was one of Hermione's pet peeves for someone to ask her how she was feeling.

"Come on, well be late for potions. Ron quit stuffing your face, there's already enough food in there for all the starving people in China," said Hermione as she got up, the professors and students that heard were all snickering into their eggs.

* * *

On her way to Potions Hermione ran into Malfoy and his cronies.

"What is the little Mudblood doing away from her protectors?" asked Draco.

"Shut up, Ferret." said Hermione trying to walk past them but Crabb and Goyal blocked her.

"No, I don't think I will." he said drawing his wand. Hermione had drawn her faster and was already saying a spell.

"Incendio!" she cried causing Malfoys robes to ketch fire. The three of them ran away and left a grinning Hermione in there wake.

"Miss Granger, that was uncalled for." came the silky voice of her Potions Master.

"Sorry, sir." said Hermione looking down at her feet.

"It will never happen again, are we understood?" he asked her.

"Yes sir." she muttered.

"Good, get inside," he snarled at her causing her to jump.

"Yes sir." she squealed.

"Oh, and Miss Granger?" he called to her.

"Yes sir?" she asked him turning to face him.

"Detention tonight, be there at eight sharp and five points from Gryffindor," said Snape. Hermione only nodded her head and went into the classroom.

* * *

Amanda

Again, not much was changed.


	5. Big Surprise

After supper was over Hermione made her way to her room. She really did not want to go to detention, but she really had not choice to decide if she wanted to or not, she was going wither, she liked it or not. She looked at the clock and noted that she had half an hour before she had to go and face Snape in her detention and she did not want to go down in her robes. She put her bag on her neatly organized desk and shrugged off her outer robes.

Slipping off her school shoes, she walked over to her dresser and opened it. She looked at the garments for a few minutes and then deciding on a yellow yank top and white skirt she pulled off her uniform and changed.

Lastly, she started pulling off her black knee high socks she pulled on some ankle length white socks followed by her white tennis shoes. Looking in her mirror, she noticed how bushy her hair was she put a charm on her hair that made her hair fall down into silky ringlets cascading down her back.

With that finished, she looked at her watched to find that she only had five minutes left to get to her detention. Storming from her room, she ran down the three floors and to the dungeons just in time.

When she got to the door, she fixed her ruffled clothes and then knocked on the door.

"Enter." said the snaky reply of her Potions Professor. Hermione made her way into the classroom and walked up to his desk. Looking down at her feet, she waited for him to speak.

"Miss Granger, sit. I have something to discuss with you," he said not as rudely as usual and without every word of it dripping with sarcasm. Without a second thought, Hermione sat down in one of the chairs from a desk that had been brought to his classroom desk.

"Now, I know you came here under the impression that you had a detention, which you do, but there is another reason why I have called you here." Snape had gotten up and had started to pace back and fourth from behind his desk every now and then glancing at Hermione.

"The other reason why I have called you here is to offer you an apprenticeship," said Snape as he sat back down. Hermione, finally making eye contact, raised her eyes to Snape's with a look of pure ecstasy in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked him not believing her ears of what he had just offered her.

"Really, really." said Snape. He opened his desk and took out some papers. He also took out a quill and an ink well.

"Just sign on the dotted line and it will be official. I will understand if you had something other in mind for your future or if you need time to think about It.," he said side glancing at her.

"Wow." whispered Hermione. Snape hid a secret grin within himself.

"May I read the papers?" asked Hermione gesturing to the forms.

"I don't see why not. However, just let me tell you that you are the finest student who had ever passed my class with flying colors like you have. Not once have I taught anyone like you in all my years teaching here at Hogwart's and I have never taken an apprentice." he said smirking to himself when he saw Hermione blush. She took about five minutes to look over all the forms and read the fine print.

"I'll do it." she said. Snape looked at her a moment before he handed her the quill and ink well.

"Sign here, Here…initials here, and here….good, that's it." he said and with a pop, the forms disappeared. Hermione was smiling to herself and Snape caught this.

"Now there's the matter of your detention, Miss Granger." he told her which wiped the smile right off her face.

"Yes sir?" she asked him. He pointed at the stack of dirty cauldrons at the back of the classroom. Hermione, stifling a groan, got up and set to work. An hour later, she was finished and she was glad that she chose to wear what she had for she was sweating a bit.

"Miss Granger, come here a moment." said Snape. She made her way back to his desk, sat down completely, and utterly exhausted. She looked at him telling him to continue.

"Now, to go over the fine lines of your apprenticeship." he looked at her a moment and then collected his thought and continued.

"Tomorrow the apprenticeship will take effect. You will now sit at the staff table. Like it read in the fine print you will be removed from Advanced Potions, but you will still get to take your Potions N.E.W.T.'s. Every night after dinner you will come and meet me here in the classroom, I will give you instructions, and then you and I will proceed from there. In addition, you will help with my classes to get hands on experience and teach when I am not well enough to do so myself. Any questions?" he asked her.

"Only one, Sir." said Hermione.

"Well, what is it?" he asked her.

"How long will the apprenticeship last?" she asked him.

"Until I think that you are a qualified Potions Mistress." he told her. She seemed to agree with the answer for she was nodding her head.

"Now it is almost past your curfew, get to bed, I expect you here, tomorrow morning at seven." he said standing up.

"Yes, sir." she said and got up her hand was on the handle of the door and she stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you and goodnight." she said and left the dark room with a different view of her Potions Master.

"Good night, Miss Granger." he whispered and left the classroom to his chambers and went to bed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Pretty much nothing was changed.

Amanda


	6. A Little More Information

The next morning at around six and six-thirty Snape was at his office desk, had a mug full of black coffee, and was reading Hermione's diary. It had been awhile since she had written anything, but today she had written.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I thought that yesterday was going to be the worst day of my life. Nevertheless, between having lost my grandfather two good things had happened.

I got to hex Malfoy, which was pretty fun and then Professor Snape himself gave me an Apprenticeship to Potions! I cannot remember any time in my life where I have felt this happy.

I have got go now. It is getting close to seven and I do not want to be late.

Hermione

* * *

Severus had set the journal down and thought about its contents for a minute. Putting it away, he started to reflect on why he had given her the apprenticeship. He knew from reading from the beginning of the journal, that she had started it in her first year; she had written that Potions was her favorite class and it truly amazed him as to why. It was because he wasn't like all the other teachers, praising her for her knowledge, but because he was tough, he made her work, and hard for the grades she got and she respected him for that and also started that he was her favorite teacher, next to Minerva. However, that was not the reason why he had picked her, it wasn't even close, he would never subject himself like that to flattery no matter what it said. He picked her so that she might open up a bit and tell him what exactly was wrong with her grandmother, that way he could "accidentally" have her make the potion she needed to help her heal them. He was planning on helping her with both of her grandparent's, but as it turned out her grandfather died before he could do anything to prevent it from happening.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." he said in his usual curt voice. Hermione Granger came through the door and up to his desk. He looked at her nervous features and then got to the point.

"This morning you and I will go down to the Great Hall together and then the Headmaster will make the announcement. The classes you will supervise we will talk about after breakfast, all your other teaches have agreed that I could take you from their classes today." as he said the last part he had gotten up and had motioned for Hermione to as well.

"Now, with that settled, breakfast?" he walked out the door and Hermione was right behind him. When they entered the Great Hall, everyone had looked her way and then gasped as she had sat down next to Snape at the Staff Table. Dumbledore looked around merrily at the student body and then got up. Before he started speaking, he looked at the Slytheryn table.

"I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore. He waited until everyone was quiet before he continued with his little speech.

"Miss Hermione Granger has taken the job of being Professor Snape's very first Potions Apprentice. We, the Staff, wish her the best of luck and hope that everyone here at Hogwarts will do the same and be supportive." with that said he sat back down as the Great Hall erupted with chatter. Snape just sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

Hermione was a bit nervous as she took her seat and was even more so when Dumbledore got up and made his little speech. However, the longer she was there and chatted with the teachers the more she felt at home. She could get used to this she thought to herself as she started to relax.

She was talking to Professor McGonagall and never noticed the pair of black eyes that watched her.


	7. Sweetness

Over the past few weeks, Hermione and Severus worked together on some mystery potion that Hermione had never heard of. The name was in a different language, Latin, she thought, she did not want to push her luck and be back on Snape's bad side. She and Snape had become ever closer and it was strange. Sometimes he was cold, distant and unbearable. Other times he was the exact opposite, he cracked jokes and made her laugh, giving her compliments every so often.

She never had had so much fun with a person before. Sure, she had fun with her friends, but that was different. She felt as if she could really be herself around Snape. She told him about her problems at home, and like a good friend, he listened and helped her through the depression that almost took her over.

She felt free when she was with them. While the potion simmered and boiled, they would talk. About anything and everything, they could in the same conversation. Potion books and anything that they had interest in. They could and would be caught in more then one discussion on more then one occasion.

Tonight they were brewing the potion in his private quarters. They had left the potion to simmer awhile and Hermione had decided to raid Severus' bookcase. She kept glancing up and over her book at Severus' and then looking away as quickly as she looked at him. Hermione, finally getting into the book had it snatched out of her hands. She looked up with her mouth open, but he cut her off.

His soft lips were pressed on hers. She kissed Severus back with everything that she had. She stood up and put her arms around his neck as he put his arms on her hips. They were like that for a while, just holding each other and kissing. Hermione then felt something pressed to her stomach. Smiling on his lips, she pressed herself to him and he moan. Picking her up he took her to his bedroom.

In a matter of minutes, their clothes were gone and Hermione was under Severus on the bed.

"Be gentle." she said. Understanding he nodded and then entered her in one quick stroke and waited a minute. After awhile he started pumping into her, harder and faster. Coming to a climax together Severus fell next to her on the bed, still inside of her, and pulled her close to him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Severus and Hermione were in the Potions Classroom and it was the very first class of the day. Snape was pacing in front of the classroom and glaring at everything that moved.

"Since Miss Granger has taken the post of Potions Apprentice you all will treat her with respect. You will all refer to her as either 'Miss Granger' or 'Madam' understood? Good, now get to work." he snapped and strode over to his desk. He had had the House Elves come down earlier that morning to set up another desk for Hermione, right next to his, at the front of the room.

"All you will do for today is observe what is happening within the classroom and may you gain some wisdom along with it." whispered Snape and he got to work on grading essays. Hermione took out a note pad and a pen, watching the class, Severus, and how Severus was teaching it.

* * *

The next weeks that followed were the best ever in Hermione's life, full of love and intelligent conversations. She knew in her heart that she loved Severus, but it was just the beginning of their relationship and she thought that voicing her love now was much too soon. She did not even know if he loved her. Therefore, she waited and they continued working on the potion and getting to know each other better. 


End file.
